Beautiful Target
by WookieCookie
Summary: When Kyo realizes he is head over heels in love with Yuki, he tries to win the cat's love - or die trying. Uke!Kyo Unbetaed


**Warnings: OOC, uke Kyo, grammar mistakes **_**(a lot**_**), cheesiness, failed fluffiness, NOT-BETA, and many, many more.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Be All Ears<strong>

Kyo thought - _scratch that_ - Kyo knew he was not the type of person that would sit down next to someone, pat them on the shoulder and let that someone lean their head on his shoulder. He was more of a person that would definitely point his finger at you and roll down on the floor laughing, if you were in a pain. That was the truth.

He was on his first step to win Yuki's affection. Kyo thought his attempt would go downhill, to be flushed in toilet and never to be heard from it ever again since he had to be the 'understanding' type to succeed with his quest when he wasn't one, but it did not stop Kyo from trying. He refused to give up.

So here he was, sitting in the same room with Yuki, staring at the other whilst the _prince _was reading his favorite novel. Yuki was completely ignoring him and for the very first time in his life, Kyo felt like a trout fish instead of a cursed cat with a terrible fate.

"So...erm..." Kyo started, fidgeting in his seat. Yuki raised his chin and looked at him; his eyes were void of any feelings. It only made Kyo sunk deeper under the unwavering gaze of his cousin. "It's a very nice weather...outside." if it was possible, Kyo wanted to hide his pink flush face when Yuki gave him the 'who the hell are you and what have you done to the obstinate cat' look.

Yuki angled his head and stared over the window to look at the sky. It was raining with thunder roaring so fiercely. He looked back at Kyo and waited.

"Let's just - talk about something emotional." Kyo boldly stated, feeling utterly stupid.

"...your shirt is backward." Yuki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

And Kyo felt _double_ utterly stupid.

**2) Compliment Her/him**

"_Flatter the one you love and make them feel special."_ Kyo read the instruction in the book, his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the last time he said anything nice to Yuki. When he remembered that, yes, the result was none, Kyo paled - and when he realized he had not given a compliment to _anyone_ for years -, he mentally pimp-slapped himself in the head.

"Oi -..._Y-Yuki_!" _Smile and compose yourself,_ the temperamental youth murmured under his breath. Yuki stopped on his track to spin around, only to face with his hotheaded cousin running towards him leisurely. Like he was expecting Yuki to punch him in the face anytime soon. Actually, Yuki was not in the mood to humiliate Kyo today.

"What is it?" the silverette's tone was low and impatient.

Kyo halted in front of him, still looking dumfounded. And it was after a couple of seconds when Kyo still had not uttered anything - Yuki decided he should break the thick atmosphere that was hovering over them.

"I err...you know, you look- you look..._good_ today." _Nice start Kyo_, the said boy grinned. After all these years, he finally said something nice without mischievous meaning behind it to Yuki. Tohru would be proud of him.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"I look good in _towel_?"

Kyo blinked. He lifted his head to meet Yuki's haughty expression only to realize that Yuki was indeed wearing a towel around his waist and his chest was soaked - drenched with water. Kyo's conclusion that his cousin just finished having a steamy shower.

_Well...shit._ He did not notice it before because he was too busy focusing his eyes to the crown of Yuki's head.

"Do I look good in towel?" Yuki asked again.

To say Kyo was stun for a moment would be understatement. He stepped back. His face adorned with cherry color as it reached his ears, his eyelids slightly narrowed in embarrassment with his lips puckered into a timid contortion.

Kyo fled the _battlefield_.

Yuki blinked, but the smug grin on his face never left him.

**3) Throw a Pep Rally**

Okay. Why the hell he should act like a cheerleader when obviously he preferred to laugh in someone's face? Simple, because he must make Yuki see him as someone who would always support his decision no matter whether it was right or wrong. _Stupid._

_Focus Kyo, focus. _

"_Support her or his choices, feelings, successes and failures."_ Kyo rubbed his chin using his index finger. So far, Yuki's feelings towards him were nonexistent, sadly. Yuki's successes - _Kyo blinked _- the cat was good at almost everything, succeeded in anything he ever faced. The exact opposite of him. Yuki didn't need Kyo's support in that department. Yuki's failures - he was being a pain in the ass to him and his brother but not to anyone else. Could it be considered as failure?

Not really.

In the end, Kyo decided the third instruction was absolute ineffective since his love interest was someone very, _very_ capable. He was a bit sad about it and _if_ they did end up together, Kyo wouldn't be any helpful in encouraging Yuki anyway since he couldn't even encourage himself to be a better person.

It was a cold, winter night and Kyo was on his way to his room when he saw Yuki sitting in the living room alone, with something that akin to sketchpad in his hands. Kyo titled his head, walking towards his cousin. He took the empty space next to Yuki, but not too close, as he feared the other would feel odd by his presence.

"Hey." Kyo said. His arms wrapped around his knees. His gaze fell on a quiet Yuki.

"Mmhm?" the latter responded, much to Kyo's surprise.

"What is it?" he asked politely, or at least tried to sound as one.

"It's a drawing I wanted to finish a year ago." Yuki huffed but added, "But I never got to finish it." Judging from Yuki's voice, there was a reason of why he didn't really get to finish his sketch but Kyo couldn't ask. Not that he wanted to ask, not at all.

"Then finish that damn drawing," the sun-kissed hair teen said it sternly. "Don't do something if you're planning to give up on it in the first place." despite the sudden disapproval in his tone, Kyo didn't waver with his opinion. He just glared firmly at Yuki. Honestly, he disliked people that desired something, dreaming to have it but didn't work their asses to achieve it. Just like what Yuki was doing right now.

Yuki batted his eyelashes at Kyo. He was a bit dumbstruck.

And for once in Yuki's life, he found himself taking Kyo's advice. It felt weird, but it was worth it. Especially when Kyo was whining about it, yet the stupid cat kept supporting him.

**4) Remember that Chivalry Is Not Dead**

"_Man the door-" _What was that supposed to mean - he should hump the door or something? _"Pull the chair, be a gentleman." _

"I feel stupid." Kyo bashed.

"You sound stupid too." a slick voice murmured from his right, making Kyo spun around only to stumble on the flat surface and fall on his back. Ouch to both of his pride and butt. He heard footsteps approaching him and Kyo didn't waste time to stand from the spot and dust the invisible dust off his garments.

"Here, let me fix your hair." the voice cooed.

_Fix what?_

He knew very well to whom that beautiful voice belonged too. At the feeling of slender fingers combing through his sleek hair, Kyo gasped and prodded his face upward to stare at the boy before him. Yuki wore that innocent look on him again, but Kyo got a feeling Yuki was toying with him. Just a hunch.

"What - what do you think you're doing?" Kyo turned his head and slapped Yuki's hand away. Okay, really not a good move. He wasn't used to see Yuki being - being like _this_. Despite the fact that Kyo should be happy when he _pretended_ to be nice to him, he felt the wrongness emitted from Yuki's unfathomable eyes.

Kyo ground his teeth.

"I need-" his string of words interrupted by Yuki's abrupt hold to his wrist as he pulled Kyo closer to him. It perked his curiosity once the silver-haired boy gripped Kyo's hand in his. What shocked Kyo was when Yuki bent his tall frame and kissed the back of Kyo's knuckle. The act didn't end there. Yuki budged further, a smirk on his face. His fingers reached out to the cat's hair and held it in his palm, liking the smoothness he felt from it. In seconds, Yuki sniffed the scent of the golden strands, humming at the amorous smell entered his nostrils.

"You smell so tempting Kyo...scrumptious."

Kyo knew he _needed_ to die there and then. The awkwardness and the quick thumping heartbeats of his were too much for the poor cat to handle. Why he didn't fight back? Why he just stared, unblinkingly and let Yuki did such lewd actions to him. He had no idea. His body just shut down the moment Yuki inhaled his fragrance.

_Dear god maker of all beings, ruler of everything, if you love me, please kill me now._

God must have hated him because right now, Yuki had that look that defined hunger and desire. So Kyo snatched his hand away from Yuki and fled the battlefield. _Again_.

Yuki just chuckled.

It was couple of hours later Kyo learnt Shigure had poured _something_ in Yuki's drink - _something_...unhealthy that could corrupt someone's (or in this case, Yuki's) mind and change the cat into a half-trance state, not remembering the event from before as soon as he had regained his self-control back.

Shigure merely shrugged and stated, "For fun." the novelist knew his deed had offended Kyo, and Kyo knew Shigure knew he had offended him and Shigure comprehended that the deed was not worth it after Kyo kicked his groin twice.

**5) Focus All Eyes on Her/him**

Why he was still doing this good for nothing piece of shit '_7 Ways to make her/him fall in love with you'_ thing? Obviously, he failed, dramatically if he might add. However, he would not give up even though Yuki began to act out of character around him. It was yesterday when Yuki eyed him up and down, observing his lean figure in a very wacky way before their eyes met whereas he had the nerve to angle his head adorably and quirk a left brow at him like a lost little kitty. Yuki never looked at _him_. Yuki wouldn't make that kitty face at _him_.

Kyo hoped, if he couldn't have Yuki's love, he would at least have his friendship because he was getting tired with all the fighting and competing against each other. He wanted Yuki to look at him with softness if not with affection. It would be enough for Kyo. Yet, he craved to defeat the annoying rat.

_Oh well._

For the rest of the day, Kyo spent it by attempting a small talk with Yuki, showing interest in every simple conversation they had. And when Yuki told him how he used to think of Kyo as a frog in a well, it fueled the cat's anger and they ended up fighting in the kitchen with a flustered Tohru who tried to stop the quarrel.

Kyo wished he could change as a better person in Yuki's eyes so the other would look and notice him.

But seriously, o_ld habits die hard. _

**6) Leave a Message**

"_Leave a message asserting how much you enjoyed your time with her or him." _

For the love of - _you know what?_ Fuck this. He would not go around in circle, tailing Yuki all day long just to tell him how much he actually _enjoyed_ his company when the fact was he did not take pleasure in any of it. Especially all Yuki ever did was arousing his irritation towards him.

Kyo blinked. It dawned to him that Yuki was bullying him, teasing him even and he had had his fun from it.

...

Might as well just skip this part.

**7) Growing Love**

"_Bring or send flowers because it's Tuesday or for no reason at all."_ Now, what happened to the sexy innuendos or an impromptu romance where he would serve food and give a short speech regarding his boring life? _Growing love. _Oh dear.

Instead of flowers, Kyo bought a winter white hamster in a small cage. The chubby hamster was dark grey with a round black-eyed, looking at Kyo from its cage, squealing as if it knew whatever Kyo was planning - it wasn't a good idea at all. And yes, it wasn't really a fine idea.

Yuki looked affronted when Kyo gave the hamster to him with a slight blank expression on the cat's face.

"How about I give you a sphynx kitten for your next birthday?" Yuki said under duress.

Kyo turned around, walked away slowly with the cage and hamster in his hands. The next day, Kyo reluctantly gave Yuki no.2 (the hamster) to Tohru. The girl was more than happy to accept the furry creature and renamed it Chu-tan.

**-o-**

It was safe to say his attempts were futile. None of it gave a bright light to his hard work like he hoped it would and when the days became weeks, Kyo thought he should just stop. He told Yuki before to never give up no matter what but for the moment, he was the one who quickly gave in, feeling tired to face another failure. Oh the irony. The world just loved to laugh in his face.

Yuki remained immune to his charm, if he had any. After a long sigh, Kyo dropped his head down on the kotatsu, feeling content as the heat crept up from his toes to the upper part of his body. He dug himself deeper into the blue futon, ignoring the shrill footsteps echoed in the room.

"What are you doing?" the sun-kissed haired boy swiveled his head to see Yuki, kneeling next to him - his obscure eyes lined to Kyo's drowsy ones. He would have jumped away if not because of the fatigue hammering on his limp form.

"I'm trying to have my catnap here." Kyo answered half-heartily.

"No." Yuki said. There was more to that 'no' than just a stern demeanor Yuki tried to depict. Kyo must have reading too much into it but Yuki sounded as if he was a bit sad - offended and dejected. "_What_ are you doing?"

Kyo's eyes twinkled.

"I told you-"

"Why did you stop?" Yuki made a hissing sound and Kyo _had_ to face his love interest to understand what was going on with the latter. The silverette was not just dejected. He was very much infuriated. For what reason, Kyo really did not have any idea. Yuki had not stirred from his position and frankly, it was getting stuffy for a certain kitty.

Yuki was _excessively_ close to him. "You think it's amusing _leading me on_ like that, making me all fidgety and grinning like an idiot - only for you to stop doing all those dim-witted methods to court me when you realize it's not going to work?" Yuki fumed. "Did it ever cross that empty head of yours that I _did_ enjoy the attentions?"

Leading wh-...oh _god_.

"I'm not leading you on! I was just trying to-" Kyo hitched and blushed when he took a mental note of what Yuki had said to him seconds ago. Yuki kneeled closer to him, his eyes narrowed in anticipation. It - err... was the mixed feelings boiled in Yuki's chest were because of him...because Yuki deliberated, Kyo was giving up on him so easily? Kyo did give up, but only for the reason that he thought, it was for the best since Yuki did not give out reactions to his doings at all. He thought _- Kyo swallowed -_ he thought Yuki disliked it. Really.

"I like it, _Kyo_." Yuki crawled forward until he had _his_ kitty before his sight. The other looked slightly confused by his sudden casualness but didn't falter under his thorough stare. If Kyo squeaked and being submissive just because he had Yuki wrapped around his fingers, it would be uninteresting. "I like it when you look at me and no one else."

"Wait, are you telling me that you-"

"Yes." Yuki pressed on, "I love the attentions, the short glances, the sordid pick-up lines, the endless efforts to make me smile, the not-so funny jokes, the low-priced gifts, and - the hamster, Fluf-tan."

"It's Chu-tan."

"Whatever."

And slowly, very slowly, a grin formed on Kyo's thin lips. A knowing look illuminated from him, "Are you saying the feeling is mutual?"

Yuki heaved a sigh. He took a watchful glance towards the red-eyed boy before he eased his head on top of Kyo's laps, gently as not to alert him. His arms and legs sprawled on the floor; his chest steadied in a normal rhythm, his eyes never left Kyo's curious scarlet ones. The damn cat was waiting for his answer even though he knew what the answer would be in the end.

"Yes Kyo." he raised his hand to ruffle the golden locks, sneaking his knuckle to Kyo's face so he could caress his supple cheek. "The feeling is mutual." '_Actually, I've been in love with you for years now_' left unsaid by the rat.

Kyo let out a shy smile, "Thanks...I guess."

"All is well, _love_." Yuki responded cheekily, already loving the blush on his new lover's face.

...

"I'm still going to kick your ass, lover or not...conceited rat."

"And when I have your ass, my dear - I'm going to give it a _hard_ time."

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
